<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>敗者の慰め by bookren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782696">敗者の慰め</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookren/pseuds/bookren'>bookren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Notes, personal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookren/pseuds/bookren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there are days where I can't help but want to cry<br/>so I'm writing down my thoughts<br/>so that maybe someday<br/>I'll look back and realize<br/>that things can change</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>敗者の慰め</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02 10 2020</p><p>I wanted to read a book</p><p>All of my friends in the server talk about reading, eating, going places</p><p>I’m jealous.</p><p>I want to feel alive too.</p><p>But instead, all I do is spend my whole on the internet, because I know anything else costs money.</p><p>And that’s the one thing I don’t have.</p><p>I wanted to read a book.</p><p>But I can’t.</p><p>There are no libraries nearby.</p><p>I thought about kindle, but I don’t have a credit card.</p><p>In the end, all I can do is pirate everything, knowing that society will judge me for wanting to feel alive without money.</p><p>I wanted to read a book.</p><p>As a side note. This is the first time I’m writing here.</p><p>This will a collection of my thoughts from when I’m feeling down.</p><p>It won’t change anything, but it might make me feel a bit better.</p><p>After all, all good things are just bread and circus meant to help us escape from our pain.</p><p>So, even if I can’t read a single book. Even if I can’t eat a single food. Even if I can’t go anywhere.</p><p>I’m still alive, and that’s gotta be worth something.</p><p>Yes, someday, I’ll find out.</p><p>If I’m still alive, that is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>